Battle Academy 1
by ToneBob
Summary: This is the begining of a my first fanfic and it starts out desribing how a boys amazing journey in the world in Pokemon.


Battle Academy part:1

In a world of magical creatures called Pokemon lives a boy named Troy. Troy is a special boy ( he's not retarded) who's journey begins with a letter... wait let me try this again it sounds to Harry Potter. Now, Pokemon have been aides to humans for as long as time can tell. They are used for many things (shut up you perverts) such as house hold chores. Pokemon have a greater purpose in life than that and its battling. People train their Pokemon to be the best and win battles. Others prep their Pokemon and show them off in talent shows. Then their are the people who use the powers of Pokemon for evil. There a brief history on Pokemon. Now that I am done with that crap I can move on to the story.\par \par

Like I said before this is a story of a boy named Troy. Troy wasn't very tall or muscular. He had short brown hair and was very slender. His fascination with Pokemon started with his dad who is a world renowned trainer and his mom works with them at a local Pokemon center.

Troy got his first Pokemon on his twelveth birthday. It was a little blue and black dog like creature named Riolu. Troys dream was to go to the most prestigious Pokemon school in the world it was called the Battle Academy. He had all ready sent his application out and was wait ing for the return. He paced the floor night and waiting.

"Mom! is the mail here yet?" Troy said impatiently

"No, not yet. I bet your father will get it on the way home." she said as she leaned into his bedroom. Troy's mom was also short and had black hair.

"Well me and Riolu are going to train some and we'll be back before dinner." he said as he lept out the door.

"Ok, but be careful we don't want a repeat of last time." she said.

What she meant by that was the last time Troy and Riolu went out they wandered to far from home. They got lost and had to be rescued by Officer Jenny.

Troy headed with his partner Pokemon to their training ground. It use to be an old playground that was abandoned years ago when a weedle infestation happened.

"Ok Riolu, let's start off by smashing that rock over there with metal claw." Troy said with fierce determination.

"Ri!!" screamed the little Pokemon as its paw started to glow a bright silver. Then it jumped and hit the rock with all its might and the rock shattered into hundreds of pieces.

"Good job Riolu!" he said as he ran over and hugged the boastful Pokemon.\line "Keep that up and we'll master that new move in no time."

They trained for hours till they finally stopped. Then Troy remembered that his dad was going to bring the mail home. Troy packed up every thing and took off for home. He was running as fast as he could. The trees were a blur as he streaked across the forest floor. All he could think about was mail. He was almost home. Just a little more. There it is...BAAM!

Troy had hit something hard and arose to see what it was. His father was standing in the door way when Troy had ran into him. His father was very stout and tall. The complete opposite of Troy. Troy looked and saw a small package in his hand. Troy was so excited because he knew what it was.

"I think you know what this is Troy." said his dad with a smile on his face.

Troy took the package and ripped into it. Inside was a small device and a letter. The letter read as following:

Dear Troy,

We are happy to announce that your application has been accepted. We know the experience you'll gain from the academy will prove to help you in your life. As you may all ready know the academy terms are one year and the time spent here is three. You are requested to report to the main office of the academy tomorrow at 4:45 P.M. Enclosed with tis letter is a device called a point transmitter or PT for short. This is your money in the academy. You get points for good behavior and so on. You can use these points in the academy store to buy clothing, accessories, and items for you Pokemon. We are expecting great things from you and are excited to except your letter.

Signed The Dean

Troy was so excited that he took of running around the house like a zigzagoon that had too much caffeine. When he finally calmed down his mom hugged him and congratulated him.

"You better go get some sleep or you'll be to tired to do anything tomorrow." said his mom.

Troy ran up stairs and went to sleep. The next day Troy woke up and got dressed. He got out a suitcase and started to pack the clothes he needed and some comic books on his favorite super hero "The Amazing Lucario". The last thing he pack was a family heirloom that had been past down trought the years. It was a strange flute that didn't play.

After breakfast he had chores to do. The first thing was to move wood. Troy's dad and his Machamp made it look like childs play, but he almost pulled his arms out of place. The next thing he did was to clear of some brush around from his house. Every thing was going great until he hit a Beedrill's nest and was stung about twenty times. The last thing he did was help his mom cook. I'm not going into details about what happened after they ate. Let's just say that the bathroom wasn't lonely for hours.

Finally the time had come and he was ready. He picked up his bag and called out Riolu and went on his way. He waved bye to his parents as he vanished out of site.

"Don't worry honey, he'll be alright. I'm sure of it." said Troy's father as he ensured his mother.

"I know, it's just hard to say goodbye to another one" she said as they walked back to the house.


End file.
